Some Thing's Never Change
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Spin-off from Pink Squirrel. one-shot!. Don't take too seriously!


"Welcome to Bikini Bottom's 22nd Annual Cook Off, where the very best of Chiefs will display their Culinary expertise" said an announcer into a microphone. A stadium filled to the brim with onlookers cheered loudly at his words, soon their focus was directed to the line of white clothed fishes and a yellow sponge on the Stadium floor. One by One the announcer introduced the chiefs until he came to the sponge, "And our final contestant Spongebob Squarepants!".

Spongebob gave a cherry wave at the audience or more specifically a certain section, that had several banners with his name on them. He turned around and went to the station with his name on a plaque, and set out his utensils to prepare. Whoever won the Cook Off who receive $50,000 and Spongebob was determined to win, so he could use the money to open his own restaurant.

Of course his friend and former neighbor Squidward Tentacles had offered to give him the money, but Spongebob turned down the kind offer. He wanted to win the money fair and square(no pun intended), up in the stands famous artist Squidward cheered for his friend. Ever since the unfortunate passing of Sandy and Patrick, he and Spongebob had never been closer. Squidward chuckled to himself he could call Spongebob his friend, without being sarcastic or mean.

If someone told him that he would call Spongebob his friend 5 years ago, he would have laughed loudly in their faces. "Quite exciting isn't it Mr Squidward?" asked a voice to his left, which belonged to Squidward's ex boss Mr Krabs, who was looking quite cheerful. Ever since Squidward had become famous and Spongebob went to Culinary School the Krusty Krab had fallen into bad shape, forcing Mr Krabs to grudgingly closed the restaurant for good.

"I look forward to Spongebob's victory" said Squidward confidently and honestly, there wasn't a hint of doubt in his voice. Mr Krabs chuckled and turned back to the stadium floor, where the announcer was prepared to unveil the dish the Chiefs were to make. "And the mystery dish is...Tatter Tot Hotdish!".

The chiefs scrambled to gather their ingredients except for one Spongebob calmly gathered what he needed, and returned to his station. The next several minutes were spent carefully measuring and adding the ingredients, as the audience watched in suspense. Finally after the timer had reached the 2 hour mark, the contest was over. "And now the Chiefs will present their finished products to the Judges" said the Announcer, the three Contestants lined single file in front of the Judges table.

The first Judge was a harsh looking Serpent in a business suit and orange tie, the second Judge was a blue fish in a green blouse and black skirt, the third Judge was a fish with a giant afro and a large mustache with big glasses. He had an orange shirt with a black tie and brown pants, Chief Michael approached the judges table. He placed his hotdish on the plates in front of the Judges, and stood back to awaited their judgment.

Each Judge took a couple bites of the hotdish before holding a cards with numbers on them.

Judge One's had a red 4 written on it.

Judge Two's had a red 2 written on it.

Judge Three's had a red 4 written on it.

Chief Michael winced at his low score that almost made sure that he was out of the competition, his picture appeared on a wide screen with his score. The audience booed or cheered once they saw that, depending on who was rooting for him. Chief Daniel was next as he put his dish in front of the judges, before stepping back and waited for his score. After eating several bites the Judges held up their score cards.

Judge One's had a red 7 on it.

Judge Two had a red 9 on it.

Judge Three had a red 6 on it.

Chief Daniel had a huge smile as the audience cheered at his score with the exception of Squidward and Mr Krabs,who booed at him. Finally it was Spongebob's turn and he hesitantly trudged forward, and placed his dish on the judge's table. Like Chief Daniel the Judges took several bites of the hotdish before coming to a decision.

Judge One had a red 9 on his card.

Judge Two had a red 9 on her card.

The audience and Chief Daniel held their breaths, Spongebob needed a 4 or higher to win.

Judge Three held up his card with a red 10 on it.

Immediately the Audience burst into cheers and congratulations, with Squidward being the loudest of course. Confetti rained down on Spongebob who had a huge smile on his face, "Mr Squarepants now that you've won what are you gonna do now?" asked the Announcer after handing Spongebob the large check. Spongebob just smiled at the fish and opened his mouth to answer...

-3 months later-

Spongebob stood in the newly created restaurant and looked at his customers with a smile, happy that his dream had come true. His smiled slipped as he remembered the friends that couldn't be there for him, but Spongebob knew they would be proud of what he had acomplished.

-Heaven-

"Wow Spongebob's restaurant looks really neat huh? Patrick...Patrick?" Sandy asked as she turned around to see Patrick stuffing food into his face.

"Somethings never change".

**A/n Well here is yet another Spongebob story, which is a spin-off from Pink Squirrel. Also there is a poll on my Profile that I think you should check out, it is about a couple stories that I plan to write in the future and I would like your Feedback. So remember to vote plz!.**


End file.
